All I Ever Wanted
by Koko Dashi
Summary: My brother always told me everything will be alright if you have a friend to help you. Actually he told me a bunch of cheesy old people words of wisdom. My brother was kind of like a human fortune cookie. What if I told him my friend was the problem?
1. Confession Collision

**Writer: Hola! Here I am with a fanfiction that nobody probably cares about! *confetti canon* Anyways, here I am, writing this completely pointless fanfiction about nothing really, then again something all at the same time. That pretty much proves that I have lost my mind and am going to use that insanity for this very fanfiction. It's genius!

* * *

**

_Tap, tap, tap_. The tapping of a pencil on the desk grew louder. I glanced at the creator of the annoying noise. It was none other than that stupid idiot. I went back to staring at the teacher ramble on about the same thing. He was practically repeating himself. Why do they put us through this torture? I can see the person who was responsible for this. Oh look, there I am. I am so awesome. Wow my hair really does look like a duck's ass… There I go as I walk up to the man and… wait… what am I doing? Am I…?! Wow that's a lot of blood.

"Uchiha, what do you think about this?" the teacher addressed me directly. I stared at him blankly. Damn, I was kind of enjoying that mental video…

"What I think about it?" I asked again for no particular reason

"Yes, Uchiha, what do you think?" the teacher pushed his glasses up causing that glint in his glasses to where you can't see his eyes. Wonder how they do that. 'Oh, I'll tell you what I think….'

"I think… that my opinion doesn't really matter," I put in bluntly hoping he'd accept it and leave me alone.

"Very well, what about you Uzumaki?" he moved on down the row. The said blonde looked up at the man obviously being pulled out of his day dreams.

"What? I'm sorry I totally wasn't paying attention. That tends to happen when I'm really bored," he answered sincerely. Well he did have a point there. The teacher glared at him while the class laughed at the pranksters comment. Before the teacher whose-name-I-do-not-know-so-therefore-has-not-been-said could reply the bell rang.

"Don't forget Monday's homework!" the teacher said before scampering back to his desk. What seemed like millions of students flooded out of the class room eager to start their weekend.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Naruto," I stopped in front of his desk.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-bastard, when did you get here?" he smiled up at me. Sasuke-bastard? Oh what I wouldn't give to bitch slap him here and now.

"Idiot…" I said before turning to leave.

"S-Sasuke wait for me!" he said pushing his notebook, pencil, and other stuff that I'm pretty sure wasn't necessary for this class into his bag in one large swoop.

"What happened to Sasuke-bastard?" I said turning around to smirk at him.

"W-well… Sakura is kind of… trying to kill me right now… I thought if I stick around with you she'll be all fan girl like and not want to be all violent around you," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"So you basically want to hang around me for protection?" I had to admit, that was pretty smart. Maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as I thought.

I decided to ponder on this matter for a few seconds. I did hate those stupid fan girls… They called me at all hours of the night acting like I have no idea who is calling when in actuality they forgot to use star sixty nine. My parents had to block my phone so I can't talk to anyone after nine! Well ten on weekends… I didn't really have anyone to talk to so that shouldn't really bother me.

My locker was also overflowing with love letters by now. It's not my fault the school doesn't recycle! Do you have any idea how much paper that is? It'd be a waste to just throw it all away. I could always just take it home and recycle it. I doubt I could carry all of it home with me without my brother seeing. He would insist I read each and everyone before I got rid of them all.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Itachi secretly had a brother complex. He always insisted I should find a girlfriend or someone to keep me on the right track so I wouldn't end up like him. A juvenile delinquent who is out of high school depending on his parents. He could easily find a job though. He's been kind of restless though. I've been hearing him and dad arguing sometimes.

This could actually be a good thing though. Some people would see it as social suicide. Honestly I wouldn't care. It's not like I had any real friends. Hell I don't even know half of the name's of the people that hang out with me. Yeah I said it, hang out with me. I'm not being narcissistic. I don't want to hang out with these people. They just find me and insist that I call them friends. I mean they won't take no for an answer!

"Alright, I'll let you hang around me during school. I'm not going to act like I like it or anything though. I'm just doing this to get fan girls off of me," I said before turning to leave again. I could tell Naruto didn't understand what I meant by getting the fan girls away from me but what do you expect? I mean it's Naruto Uzumaki.

He shook his head and bounded up next to me. We walked down to his locker in silence… ok I lied. It wasn't silent at all. I was just ignoring his rambling on about something I really don't care about. Man, he had a big mouth. I just stuck my hands in my pockets and kept on walking.

He continued on with his jabbering when we reached his locker. I leaned against the many lockers just staring at the ceiling. I wonder how long this was going to last. It wouldn't last very long that was for sure. I mean how long could this Momo* chick be mad at him?

"Hey Sasuke, where's your locker?" Naruto said after he closed his locker which smelled of rotten eggs and sweaty gym socks. I looked over at him. Wonder if I should answer.

"There's reconstruction going on where my locker is so I'm locker less right now." It wasn't exactly a lie. Anymore letters in my locker would cause an avalanche. It would take a bulldozer to clear out that wreckage. I went back to staring at the ceiling making different shapes of the specks on the ceiling.

"Oh, do you want to be locker mates with me? I mean I kind of owe you, you know?" Naruto said. His locker clicked open by itself from the large quantity of junk in there. He tried to close it but the large mass of three week lunches and stinky tennis shoes kept the locker open. I rolled my eyes as I walked by him.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine without the assistance of an idiot who can barely manage his own locker." He turned to glare at me.

"And here I was trying to be all nice for you helping me out here and you go off being a jerk about it!" He snapped as he pushed harder on his locker. He miraculously managed to close it with one last monster of a shove.

He ran after me yet again. Man, why doesn't he just leave me alone and go home? … Oh wait we have to go the same way. Well there's nothing I can really do about it right now except go along with this.

I lazily glanced around at the students pulling last minute items out of their lockers. People were already starting to whisper about me walking with Naruto. You know it's bad when people have nothing better to do than sit around and talk about one another. That's why I hate people. They're all rotten. Now if only there was some way I could kill off all the bad people in the world, scare everyone into submission, and overall become the god of a new world*.

Naruto glanced around searching for the chick that's mad at him… what was her name again? Ah who cares? She's just another one of my stupid fan girls. They were all the same to me. I could never tell them apart. I'd like to say that they're all special and unique individuals but then I'd be lying. Why lie to myself?

Naruto kept looking around at our surroundings. He couldn't possibly be this scared of her. I mean he was acting like he was in the middle of a war zone. He was beginning to drive me crazy!

Soon we parted ways and I was home. Now all I have left to do is listen to bands filled with a bunch of emos screaming about their pain and write depressing poetry about how my life is a black hole sucking everything into or some shit like that.

"So, how was school today?" Itachi stood at the entrance of my room.

"Same as always. Surrounded by a bunch of retards day in and day out." That was my answer every time he asked that question. Why does he insist on asking?

"Do you know anyone named Sakura?" Itachi asked. I turned away from the book I was reading to look at my brother. That's her name! So Sakura's pissed at Naruto huh? Wait why does my brother know that name?

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Itachi pulled a pink envelope out of his sleeve.

"She came by earlier to drop this off. She seems like a nice girl. Cute too," Itachi explained. I fell back on my bed. She… came by my house?! She… talked to my brother?! "Here," Itachi threw the envelope on my bed.

"Throw it away."

"I think you should read it."

"I don't want to."

"You're going to read it." Itachi sat down on my bed and pushed the envelope in my book. Stupid brother making me read love letters. My eyes skimmed across the curly handwriting written in purple pen.

"There I read it." I held the letter out for him.

"Read it aloud."

"What?"

"I want to hear it."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"I'm your brother nobody cares if I invade your privacy."

"Fine," I groaned as I went back to the letter, "'Dear Sasuke, I bet you were surprised I sent you this Teehee.' Who writes that in a letter? Most girls would put 'lol' so I can't exactly say I'm too angry about it- ok! I'm reading! 'I wish I had the courage to tell you in person,' Of course, cause you're a shy and fragile person like every other girl, 'but I'm afraid I can't do it. My heart would probably explode before I got a word out. I've been thinking about it more and more recently but… Sasuke I think I lo-"I looked up from the letter at my brother.

"Well."

"No." I remember the last time I brought letters home to recycle. Itachi had found them. He made me read each and everyone. He then made me pick which one I liked best and bugged me to ask her out. I wasn't about to do that again!

"She seems like a nice girl."

"She's not. I'm now body guarding that dumb ass Naruto because of her. He's absolutely terrified. There's no way she could be a nice girl if she can make him that scared." I turned back to my book. Itachi sat there staring at me. "What?"

"Are you friends with this Naruto?"

"Friends? With that idiot? Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Sasuke."

"I'm trying to read!"

"Ok, I'm leaving." I turned back to my book. He finally left. I dropped my book to stare at my wall. I already had Itachi bugging me about my social life. Now it was going to be two times worse. That bitch was going to pay.

* * *

**Writer: Ok! Originally I had like another 2,000 words but I though it'd be better if that was chapter two~! So like, yeah, here's chapter one… finally. **

***Momo means peaches I do believe. So yeah, he got Cherries and Peaches mixed up? I really have no idea what I was thinking.**


	2. The Chicken or the Egg

**Writer: Yay! Chapter two! This was originally part of chapter one but, I just thought it was better if I split them up, y'know? OH! I also forgot to put in another little note at the end of the last chapter, when he's talkin bout becoming god of a new world I'm totally pointing at Death Note there. Bonus points to any one that got that!**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell were you thinking? This is the kind of thing people without futures do! You're not one of those people, my son better not be!" My dad screeched. Jeez, it's not my fault the guy fought like a little girl. Why was I the one being yelled at anyways? This is all Naruto's fault! I knew I shouldn't have helped him…

"Well, how could I care about my future when I really couldn't give a shit about the present?" I replied nonchalantly. My father's face was burning with rage. I seriously thought he was going to pop a vein in his head. Would you like to hear how my awful plight began? Well, if you had been paying attention you would have read it. The moment I agreed to help Naruto I was doomed.

Earlier that day

I walked into school that day as I usually did. I came early so I could do homework I didn't care to do at home. I doubt I would have to do work at home when I get a job. So what's the point of doing work at home instead of at school where it should be done? Of course, no one would understand this logic because they all had the brain capacity of a squirrel.

I sat down at my desk in the middle of the rows of desks. I took out my algebra homework and set to work. Why algebra was the first class of the day who knows. Whoever assigned that needed to be shot! Or worse, experience a very slow and painful death…

Wow, I really was dark and depressing. Which honestly made no sense as to why I was so popular? Aren't the strong muscley guys who play football and the pretty girls whom carry around their prissy little dogs in pink purses the popular ones? Considering how popular vampires had become with Twilight it wasn't a big surprise.

Vampires were our thing you know? Then everyone stumbles upon this one book which was ok before it went all… popular. It was nice being able to strike up a conversation with some random person on the street about something. Whatever happened to the times where a person could do that freely? Maybe vampires going popular were a good thing then… What am I saying? You've gone crazy Sasuke!

I continued on with these senseless conversations with myself in my head. Occasionally, I'd mumble something. No one was around to hear me though. So it really wasn't a big deal. If you think about it nothing really is a big deal… Oh there I go again with my, very deep, thoughts of life and philosophy.

Pretty soon an hour had passed and almost all of the desks had been filled. I looked around looking for the blonde I was body guarding today. He hadn't shown up yet. The teacher walked in and began with the lesson. All the seats were filled except one.

Looks like he was a no show. This made my job easier. Now I don't have to worry about that moron clinging to me all day. I really don't feel like explaining this to a million people.

'Oh, no! Committing social suicide you say? Why I never thought of it that way! Maybe if I actually gave a damn I would have thought of that earlier you dumb ass!' I thought. Yeah, if anyone asked that's probably what I would've said. Harsh? Maybe. Deserved? Indeed.

"Hey Sasuke ~!" some blonde chick shouted as she sat down next to me at lunch. You'd think I'd have known these peoples names by now. Excuse me for not giving a damn. A couple other people, who I really don't feel like trying to name, joined me. They started up a conversation as I imagined becoming the god of a new world like I was planning.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled as he bounded up to the table. Every eye turned to stare at him except mine. "Um… can you scoot over so I can sit here?"

"Are you a dumb ass? I'd get out of here before Sasuke kicks your ass!" Blondie scoffed.

"Oh well I-," Naruto began.

"Why don't you just save us the trouble and get the fuck out of here!" the blonde chick said turning back to our little group. Man was she a bitch! I hate these stupid girls.

"Ok, I will. Let's go Naruto," I got up from my seat and walked away. I could tell their mouths were hanging open from the change in the oxygen levels in the air. Those oxygen whores.

"Is he leaving us for some loser (A/N: FFFF it's so cliché but y'know they're a bunch of retards anyways so whatever)?" a guy with black hair said breaking the silence. Sai I think his name was maybe? I walked away not wanting to cause a scene.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, I'm real sorry about that!" Naruto trotted after me.

"Don't worry about it, give them a while, they'll totally forget it happened." Of course, me being the pessimist I am I had to look on the darker side of things. They'll probably forget it and come after me.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Well ok… what do you want to do?"

"Don't care."

"Geeze, how can anybody like you? You're so… so…-,"

"Uncaring? A kill joy? Quiet? If you know, please enlighten me. I've been wondering the same thing," I barked.

"I was going to say moody but that works too." Naruto smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued outside. We walked in silence for a while. It would have been awkward if I actually cared.

The school was near a park so I guess we involuntarily went there. It was a nice park. There weren't a lot of people. It was a good place to just stop and think. It was a nice day too. Maybe we should have school outside. I would enjoy that.

"Hey Sasuke, what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"What the fuck?" I stared at him with a why-the-hell-are-you-still-talking-to-me look.

"No one really knows! There had to be a chicken to lay the egg but then where did the chicken come form? It's a never ending chain! It's driving me crazy!" Naruto shouted in frustration tugging at his golden hair.

"Then stop thinking about it!"

"I can't!"

"Think about something else!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know you're the one with ADD!" It was quiet for a few minutes. That was the best times I had with this idiot. The silence was beautiful. The world would be a much better place if people just shut up. No, everyone has to be an oxygen whore. That's the way of the world.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto broke the beautiful silence.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Is it possible for God to make a boulder so large that even he couldn't lift it?" I flicked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," with that said we continued our little walk.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, can you help me study for that Chemistry test we have Thursday?" Naruto beamed after class let out. I looked away from what I was doing to give him a questioning glance. "I'm sort of failing. If I don't make a good grade I'm gonna have to retake the class." He explained twiddling his thumbs.

"What would I get in return?" I closed my book. I shoved it into my bag before hoisting it up onto my back. Damn, our books were heavy. So now the public school system is teaching the youth of the nation AND giving them back problems.

"Wait, now I gotta give you something in return? You're protecting me from Sakura for free! Why can't you help me with the test too?" He whined. He had a really loud voice. It was very annoying.

"No, I have my reasons for helping you. Otherwise I would have said no right off the bat." We exited the classroom and made our way down the hall.

"Uh let's see… I can get you ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"I already have ramen."

"Makes sense, everyone should have ramen." Naruto nodded in approval. He thought for a while. "Oh! I have porn!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," I shook my head.

"Enough to last a few months," Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

"… Ok deal."

"Yes! So I guess I'll go home with you today and tomorrow and I should be able to pass! Dattebayo!" he pumped his fists in the air. I rolled my eyes at the oh so weaboo blonde next to me.

"You have to make at least a B though. Or else I'll tell Sakura you offered me porn," I smirked at the horrified look on his face.

"Y-you monster!" Naruto shouted.

"You best be ready to learn," I smirked. Why I was helping him I have no clue. Maybe it was out of boredom. I didn't have anything better to do. It might make Itachi get off my back about having some friends over. Of course, Naruto and I weren't friends. Oh no, that's crazy talk.

"Hey!" an angry shriek pulled Naruto and me out of our conversation. There was a tall brown haired guy leaning against the lockers snickering at the short pink haired girl in front of him.

"It was just a pat on the butt," he leaned close to her. I glanced over at Naruto. He had completely changed from happy go lucky blonde idiot to furious.

"Don't touch me," she warned.

"What like this?" He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body to rub against his. Man was this guy a jerk. What was with the red marks on his face anyways? Naruto sprung forward. He pulled Sakura off of the guy and behind him. I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I stood back to watch.

"She said back off," Naruto snarled. Most people would be worried, pull him away, and avoid a fight. I was quite amused by all of this so of course I was going to sit back and watch. I'd jump in if I have too. I'm not that horrible.

"Who're you?" the guy with tribal paint scowled.

"The guy that's telling you to back off her."

"Naruto, stop," Sakura grimaced.

"Shut up bitch, I want to hear what he has to say." Sakura opened her mouth to talk but before she could mutter a word Naruto punched the guy in the face. For once I wish I knew someone's name. It's kind of weird calling him the guy. I'm just going to refer to him as Tattoo.

Anyhow, Tattoo hit the ground. The students in the hall stopped what they were doing and crowded around the two. I was pushed back a few times. The idiots that touched me got a good shove in return though. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

Sakura stood there with her hands covering her mouth. Naruto had pinned Tattoo to the ground punching him repeatedly. With all the commotion a teacher was sure to come out. Meaning Naruto would get detention. If he was stuck in detention I couldn't help him study. If I don't help him study… that means I won't get the porn! I had to do something at this point.

"Stand back Sakura," I pushed Sakura back into the crowd before turning to Naruto. I linked my arms around his chest yanking him off of Tattoo.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, calm down!" I pushed him up against the lockers. Tattoo sat up putting a finger to his nose. Blood was dribbling down his face. Naruto broke his nose. There's going to be some problem here.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. I ignored him and turned to Tattoo.

"You, what's your name?" I had no idea what his name was! Calling him Tattoo was kind of weird. I kept picturing a couple of Russian girls which was not the case here.

"Kiba," he put his hand over his nose in a fail attempt to cover the blood.

"Well Kiba, don't mess with Sakura and you won't end up with a broken nose. Let's go Naruto." I released Naruto whom turned back around to glare at Kiba.

"You're one to talk," Kiba berated.

"Excuse me?" I gazed down on him questioningly. He stood up looking me straight in the eye.

"You got more bitches lining up then any one else here." I stood there gaping at him. I just couldn't grasp his stupidity. The crowd held their breath waiting to see what I'd do. I honestly wasn't about to take this shit.

I curled my hand into a fist and drew back. I unleashed the force I had stored up across his face. He hit the ground once again. I jumped on him throwing punches. A guy wearing glasses came out of the crowd. He kicked me off of Kiba hurdling me into the lockers. Naruto tackled Glasses to the ground.

I round house kicked Kiba making sure he stayed away from Naruto's fight. He swung at me but I easily dodged. He threw like a girl. Why I was the one fighting this guy was beyond me.

The fight continued on like that. Kiba would throw in a punch I would dodge or block it. Then give him a good kick. Naruto and Glasses were rolling around on the ground.

The crowd cheered. Sakura stood at the sidelines gaping at us. I caught a flash of blue out of my peripheral vision before I felt someone jump on my back. Whatever idiot was on my back started tugging on my hair. Kiba stepped back watching in shock. I reached back and tried to knock the person off but that didn't work out too well. I ended up spinning in circles like a chicken with its head chopped off.

"Get off him!" Sakura shouted before ripping the person off. I looked back to see a dark haired girl. Sakura now had her pinned to the ground hissing. Well, that's what it looked like for me. I turned back to Kiba.

"What is going on here?" a man with a scar across his nose and a brown ponytail shouted as he stormed out. Everyone in the crowd dispersed leaving us in the open.

"There goes my porn…"

* * *

**Writer: Ok! Totally sucks yeah. Totally cliché, terrible writing, and I made my Kiba-kun a total asshole! I just wanna die. But, I do have a reason for it. So yeah, hopefully my writing will get better one of these days to actually have a good story. Uh… I feel like I was gonna say something else but I can't remember… OH! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a majority typed out so I thought I would update it in like a week but that didn't exactly happen. Sorry, I'll try harder.**


	3. Detention Blues

**Writer: Here again with another installment of AIEW! Yay! So like, yeah sorry it took me so long with the last time. I'm trying really hard with this. I honestly haven't written a lot so I'm not the greatest writer ever ^^; I also got a new computer and have been too lazy to move this over to my other computer. I also learned my new computer doesn't have word OTL**

**Kiss Mae- Haha who doesn't like some good ol violence? Now if only I could write fighting without it being an explosion of fail. Thanks for the review! As soon as I read it I got a bunch of ideas and just had to start writing.**

**

* * *

**

The car ride home was long and unbearable. The testosterone levels had hit a maximum and still climbing. As soon as we pulled up to our house Dad stormed inside. I sat out in the car not wanting to face my brother.

I could handle the old man's rage. As long as I wasn't hurt my Mom did not care. Itachi on the other hand… He would lecture me. He would pound his teachings so far into my skull that I would be shitting knowledge for a week! Ok that was kind of gross. When I was young I looked up to my brother. Nowadays I tried my best to avoid him.

No longer being able to deal with the silence, I grabbed my backpack before trudging into my house. Mom was busy in the kitchen. She didn't welcome me home for once. Dad must've already told her what happened. Itachi was no where to be found.

I made a mad dash to my room before Itachi could pounce on me. He had probably had enough time to write his speech down on note cards by now. With every time I got in trouble he had gotten faster with his speech preparation.

I swiftly closed my door giving out a sigh of relief. I had made it to my room without running into my weasel of a brother.

"Welcome home Sasuke." My blood ran cold at my brother's greeting. He was sitting in my swivel chair-which was amazingly fun by the way- at my desk with his eyes glued to my computer screen.

"Wh-why are you in my room? … And why are you on my computer?" I shouted as I pointed at him.

"Nothing much, I'm just going through your history."

"Oh, you're just- wait what?"

"What is this RedTube thing?" Itachi stared quizzically at the screen. My face must have been as red as… as… as something really red by this point. I leapt over throwing myself in between him and my computer.

"I-it's nothing! Now do you mind? I have a lot of homework." Itachi raised an eyebrow at my frantic reaction to the site.

"Alright then." I let out a sigh of relief as he got up from my chair.

"So… did Dad say anything to you?" I asked as uncaring as possible. My voice cracked when I said Dad so he probably wasn't buying my calm façade.

"No," I relaxed a bit, "he was yelling so loud I heard him from all the way in here." My body tensed up again. Itachi sat at the foot of my bed. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked long and hard at me.

"I-I can explain!" He nodded signaling me to go on. "W-well… that stupid pink haired chick had this Kiba guy hitting on her. Naruto didn't seem to like that very much. That Kiba was being a real prick though. Naruto threw a punch but I tried stopping them!" I rushed on as Itachi picked his head up ready to say something. He rested his head back in his hand motioning me to continue.

"Kiba sort of… said something that he honestly shouldn't have… then this other guy comes in so this guy with Glasses' got Naruto pinned to the ground and I'm fighting Kiba. Then, this random chick jumps me. I'm spinning around trying to get her off when Sakura rips her off and throws her down on the floor. It was just this big tangled mess."

Itachi took a moment to take the story all in. I gulped knowing I was going to be strapped to my bed and force fed his words of wisdom.

"Naruto, this is the one that you were 'body guarding' yes?"

"Yeah, that's the same idiot."

"And you jumped into a fight with this guy you have no ties to?"

"I have my reasons," I frowned at my brother. Itachi stood making his way to my door. "That's it?" I asked bewildered.

"Sasuke," he turned back to look at me, "it's ok to act without a reason. It's alright to do things on a whim. That's what makes life fun."

With that said he exited my room leaving me to gawk at the closed door behind him. There was no lecture on how I shouldn't return the violence? He leaves with the cheesiest words of advice I'd ever heard that made absolutely no sense what so ever? My whole world was being turned upside down!

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday Sasuke-bastard." Naruto apologized as he trotted up next to me on my way to detention. I glanced at him.

"It's fine. I was actually quite surprised."

"Surprised?" Naruto tilted his head confused at what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, surprised that you didn't start bawling like a baby when that one guy had you down," I smirked.

"Hey! I never get into something I can't handle," he puffed out his cheeks angrily like a puffer fish.

"Cause you were in total control yesterday," I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's the construction work going?"

"The what?"

"The construction work," I looked at him not getting at what he was talking about, "over by your locker?"

"Oh! That construction! Uh… yeah, it's going ok." I honestly hadn't gone to my locker in weeks. I was afraid of what awaited me in the deep depths of my locker.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a locker with me? It's open anytime!" Naruto nudged me with his elbow.

"Seeing that trash heap was enough to last me a life time."

"It's not that bad."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," I sighed as the detention room came into view. The two of us walked in. We were the last one's there. Sakura glared at Naruto when she saw him. Kiba was sitting with Glasses and the dark haired girl. The teacher grimaced at us as he motioned us to take a seat.

"Iruka! Just my luck, hey, I was wondering, can we have ramen for dinner?" Naruto smiled.

"Just take a seat Naruto," Iruka's eyebrow twitched at the blonde's question. I took a seat as far away as possible from everyone. I really didn't want to associate myself with these buffoons. Naruto followed after me like a lost puppy taking the seat next to me.

"Now, I want everyone to sit quietly thinking about what they've done. I'm going to be across the hall grading last weeks Biology reports." With that being said he left the six of us in silence.

Quiet. That's just what I needed. I haven't had time to just stop and think recently. Something's always been going on. If there was a mind reader following me around they would probably miss my words of hormone induced teenage angst that constantly flows through my mind.

"Hey everyone! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the boisterous blonde next to me snapped me out my thoughts. Damn you Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted before launching a notebook across the classroom nailing Naruto right in the face. Someone was going through some hardcore PMS. That or Naruto truly pissed her off. I have no clue why she would still be angry though. All he did was get us all sent to detention by trying to defend her honor. That's no reason to- oh wait…

"Ow!" Naruto moaned as he rubbed his face. "Sakura, what was that for? I was just introducing myself." Naruto pouted.

"No one cares," she growled. I looked from Naruto to Sakura then back to Naruto. Guess it's time to start doing my job.

"Might as well introduce myself if that's what we're doing. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," I monotoned. Sakura turned back to look at me surprised. "What?" I stared back at her blankly.

"N-nothing!" she spluttered before turning away red faced.

"That's the spirit Sasuke-bastard!" My eye twitched. He's still calling me Sasuke-bastard? "Now who's next?" He grinned brightly. An awkward silence filled the room of teenagers.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" Sakura groaned out after a while. Naruto nodded in approval. I looked over to the three that were on the opposing side of our fight.

"Since we're going to be here together for a while you might as well tell us your names." I remarked.

"You really think we want to talk to you assholes-," Kiba turned to glare us down.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," the dark haired girl squeaked as she kept her head down. Kiba looked at her astonished by her sudden exclamation. He scowled.

"My name is Shino Aburame," Glasses stated after his companion. We all stared at Kiba expectantly. Shino elbowed him.

"Kiba Inuzuka, got it memorized*?" his scowl deepening.

"Awesome! Looks like we'll be hanging with each other for the next three weeks! Whoo!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air excited. I shook my head. I pulled out my book. We were going to be here a while, might as well get some reading done. Despite popular belief, the book actually does have a use. It is NOT an accessory.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard," maybe I should throw my book at him too. No, I don't want to lose it, "what ya reading?"

"Shut up and let me read."

"Well fine then. Hey Kiba! What came first: the chicken or the egg?" Oh hell no, not this again. I snapped my book shut. I hit him in the back of the head with my book. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you to stop thinking about this."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit curious about it?" I stared at the idiot who wouldn't stop pestering me.

"I believe it was the egg." Glasses- I mean Shino stated.

"But where did the egg come from? There had to have been a chicken to have had the egg." Naruto stood up swinging his arms around. I grabbed him by the shoulder yanking him down when he almost hit me in the face.

"I think it was the chicken," Hinata said quietly.

"Fuck the chicken. I'm out of here," Kiba growled. He grabbed his bag and bolted out the door.

"Kiba, w-wait please!" Hinata ran after him forgetting her bag. What the hell? Does he not like chickens? The only time I've ever been near a chicken is when it's on my table. I may eat them but I don't have a problem with them. Now that I think about it, why do I eat chicken? Thinking of before and after it's cooked makes it sound so disgusting. Yeah, I think I'm going vegetarian.

"What was that about?" Sakura turned to ask Shino.

"Lover's quarrel or something?" Naruto asked.

"It's complicated," Shino said releasing no information out to us.

"She left her bag," I said nodding over to the abandoned article on the floor.

"No, she left it on purpose. She intends on bringing him back." It was pretty quiet after that. I picked up my book and started reading once again. I was around five minutes into my book when Naruto started giggling. I shot a questioning glance at him.

"He said fuck the chicken." Naruto snickered.

"You're a retard," I sighed.

* * *

**ASDF! Dreamers Deranged stopped one of their fics that kind of inspired this. I'm truly upset face.**

**OH MY GOSH! I just noticed this is similar The Breakfast Club. Wah I'm a horrible person. Oh well, there's only going to be a couple of chapters of them in detention so it can't be that bad right? It's just how I plan on setting things into motion. Forgive me v.v; I wasn't really paying attention to word count near the end so it might be shorter than the previous chapters. There actually IS reason as to why Kiba's acting so bipolar, but that's for later. **

***Why I did this I have no idea. It just happened… funny that's the same thing my parents thought when I was born. But yes, I'm in a KH II mood recently. Why? No clue… But I just thought I'd slip it on up in there.**


	4. Beware of Movie Time

**Writer: Wow! There were about 4 watches? That's pretty awesome considering I never figured it possible. Sorry it's taken so long too! I'm writing this on my laptop. I like typing on it better. I swear every time I turn the dang thing on there's something distracting me from it. James, you'll have to bug me into updating or else I never will. James, or The 9 Lives on here, you should check out their stories yo. Yay for Shameless advertising!**

* * *

"So, this is Naruto?" Itachi asked as my face paled. Naruto was bouncing up and down on my bed singing about how he liked to jump.

"Y-yeah… that's Naruto," I replied as my palm made contact with my forehead.

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave you two to… whatever it is you two are doing," Itachi stated before quietly slipping out my door.

"Naruto!" I shouted causing the blonde to stop his happy jumping.

"Yes?" he responded goofy grin adorning his face.

"Idiot."

* * *

Quiet. Finally! How long did it take for it be quiet? Naruto fell asleep bringing along the sweet soothing sound of-

_SNORE._

God damn you Naruto. Loud even when you sleep? Is there no justice in this world?

I glanced around the room. Sakura was doing home work, Naruto was sleeping as previously mentioned, Hinata and Kiba were still out, and Shino was staring out the window.

What kind of person was this Shino? He seemed to be fairly intelligent. Then why did he jump in and start up a fight like that? What was he thinking? I stood up and made my way to the desk in front of him. I stared at him for a while.

"So, what's the story behind those two?" I asked lacking a better way to phrase that question.

"Story?" Shino raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, are they dating? What's their relation?" I asked being as specific as I could. Shino pondered on how to answer my question for a brief moment.

"They're not dating. It's a bit complicated, but I assure you. They're not dating," he sighed.

"Really, you seem to be kind of the third wheel from my observations," I stated jokingly. Well, as joking as I get. Which isn't much. At all.

Shino kept his face hidden behind sunglasses and a rather big jacket. I couldn't see his face but he seemed to exude pure sullenness. If that makes any sense at all. Hell if I know. Soon, the sullen vibes were gone as fast as they had come. Heh I said come… er thought. Damn it, is it even possible to be influenced by Naruto by barely talking to him? Considering how much stupid he radiates it's very possible. Naruto and his fucking stupid radiation…

"Kiba isn't really as bad as he seems. He's just going through a tough time right now. Please be patient with him," Shino said with a slight bow of his head. Is he a weaboo too? How do I even know what a weaboo is? Have you ever known something yet you can't remember for the life of you where you learned it? Man, I really need to quit breaking down the fourth wall in my thoughts. Or talking to the mind readers that are following me around. Which ever it is that I'm doing. Maybe I should be a talk show host.

"I'll try. Can't say the same for Naruto. Kiba pissed him off pretty good. Knowing how ADD that guy is I'm sure he'll forget about it. If he hasn't already forgotten," I snorted.

Hinata came rushing back in slamming herself back down in her seat. She kept her head down as if trying to block out the world. What the hell's up with her? Kiba's not that much of a bastard to make this poor girl act like… well this is he? Soon after Hinata's entrance Kiba came waltzing in grumbling to himself.

"Kiba, what happened this time?" Shino asked. I went to comfort Hinata the best I could. I patted her gently on the back. Despite what popular belief I'm not a total heartless bastard. Ok, maybe just a little bit. For some strange reason I got this feeling that if I didn't some all powerful being would kick my ass*.

Hinata lifted her head revealing her full on blush. She brought her right index finger up to her bottom lip as if to shield her from everyone in the room. Her eyes were wide and sparkled just a bit. When you got a close look at her she was really pretty. It's not that I'm attracted to her or anything. I'm just stating facts. Again, I just got the feeling someone's going to kick my ass if I keep up that thought process…*

"I was just about to ask you. I'm walking down the street when she comes running up to me looking like her face is about to explode. Next thing I know she's spluttering nonsense to me before running like something was chasing after her ready to bite into her ass," Hinata squeaked before looking away to the opposite end of the room from the mention of her rear, "I haven't seen her like that since that run in with the Tamaki cosplayer at AKon that one year.*"

Our eyes traveled simultaneously to the small girl in question. She slowly turned her head to return our questioning looks.

"I-It's a long story…," she mumbled.

"Sasuke-bastard!" I shot Naruto a look trying to kill him with my eyes, "I mean, heh, Sasuke. We're about to be free get your ass back over here before Iruka gets back in here," Naruto shouted. Well Naruto always shouts. His talking is shouting. Oh God I'd hate to hear what his shouting sounds like. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. I made my way back to the seat I was in before Iruka had left the room as did Kiba.

"Alright you're free to go," Iruka said opening the door before stepping back to the small herd scuffling out the door. Of course I was the last to go out the door or so I thought.

"Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow," Sakura gave a weak smile to me.

"Hn," I gave a smile nod of my head in reply. Man, Itachi must really be wearing off on me. Here I thought I was above the influence. I guess even the best of us can't help it huh?

"Oh hey, Iruka I forgot, I'm staying at Sasuke's tonight so you'll have to cancel that order for ramen. Sorry to disappoint you," Naruto said obviously not sorry at all. Iruka just nodded fighting off the smile that was threatening to break through. He walked off a slight spring in his step. Poor man probably eating nothing but ramen. Good thing for him that Naruto's staying at my house. Wait…

"You're staying at my house?" I asked looking back trying to remember when I invited him. Naruto nodded a little too excited. No wonder he was an idiot. With all the damage he puts his brain through it's a wonder he's not retarded. Not that there's anything wrong with being retarded.

I released a sigh before allowing the boy to follow me home like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Sasuke, can't we do something else? I mean this is the first time I've come over to your house!" Naruto pouted.

"No, you wanted me to help you study, so that's what I'm doing. What, are you saying you'll be coming to my house more often?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"Well yeah, we're friends now," Naruto said with the utmost confidence. We were friends? When did this happen? I can't exactly say we are or we aren't. I've never really had a friend. I've never really wanted one either. "Let's watch a movie!" Naruto said ignoring my silence to his last sentiment.

"What movie do you have in mind?" I asked. I'm home. When I'm home my mind goes and fully shuts down –which is why I prefer to do my homework at school where it should be done- and I don't feel like fighting with the blonde.

"I don't know what you have?"

"I don't know. I'm not big on movies. I could probably get Itachi to run us down to the Family Video* if you want?" I shrugged. Naruto jumped up and started jumping around. He was still on my bed. Since I was the poor un-expecting victim I ended up being bounced up and off my bed. I glared up at Naruto. Naruto laughed down at me.

"Oh man I wish I had a camera!" Naruto hollered.

"I wish I had a tranquilizer. That would knock you out right away," I grumbled picking myself up off the ground.

* * *

"Naruto, you realize these are all scary movies right?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Iruka never lets me watch scary movies, so I'm going to watch them at your house! He'll never suspect a thing," Naruto grinned at his evil plans.

"If you can't sleep tonight I'm denying I had anything to do with it," I muttered before popping in the DVD. We sat on my bed watching the movie intently. Yes I have a TV and a computer in my room. I'm spoiled rotten. You just now getting that?

So far the movie was very uninteresting. Some family moves into this old farm house. What, it's haunted? I never would have guessed. Well, the DVD box sort of said something along those lines.

Naruto stared eagerly at the TV bringing mouthfuls of popcorn every now and then. So far so good. I mean how scary could this stupid movie be?

* * *

Naruto had pulled a blanket over his head blocking out the horrors of the movie. I might have joined him… I was only there to comfort my new found almost friend. I'm not going to say we're friends just yet but that's not important right now.

"Sasuke, what's happening now?" Naruto looked over with big blue eyes. They kind of reminded me of Frodo's in the Lord of the Rings movies. I may not be big on movies but Itachi dragged me to those. I might have let myself get dragged but I was still dragged nonetheless.

"I don't know," I responded doing my best to cover up the slight crack in my voice.

"Well look!" Naruto urged giving me a nudge with his elbow.

"If you want to know so badly you look!" I nudged him back with a little more force.

"Alright, we'll take turns," Naruto nodded at his self proclaimed genius, "Sasuke you first!"

"Me? It's your idea you first!" I argued back.

"B-but I don't want to!" Naruto whined.

"Fine, I'll look but only cause you're such a baby," I grumbled.

"Says the one who joined the baby under the covers," Naruto smirked. I ignored him and peeked over the covers at the screen. Right at that moment something leapt out attacking the protagonist. I dove back into the comfort of the blankets. Ok, I may be all doom and gloom but I'm not good with scary movies either. Scary movies like this. I can handle some good old gore. The supernatural? That shit creeps me the hell out.

We both winced at the loud shrieks emitting from my TV speakers. When the shrieking died down Naruto and I came out of our safe haven known as the burgundy colored fleece blankets still tight in our hands. It was probably safe for us to come out now. I mean what more could jump out and scare the shit out of- oh right there it is.

Naruto and I screamed along with the protagonist as we dove back down under our blanket. When the both of us had calmed down from our recent scare I gave Naruto a stern look.

"You tell anyone about this I will skin you alive," I warned.

"Touché," Naruto shot back.

* * *

**Writer: and there it is fourth chapter. I know I made y'all wait sorry. It's a bit short I know again my apologies. I knew it has been a while since I've updated so I wanted to release a chapter ASAP. I'll try not to leave such big gaps in update times. Well until next update~**

***Not gonna say who this all powerful being is but I gotta pretty good idea.**

***Don't worry Yaoi fangirls! No SasuHina either! Sadly, I don't have any plans for Hinata ending up with her. But I mean it's Hinata. Hinata's badass. She doesn't need a crummy boyfriend!**

***AKon is a convention I go to. I decided I was just going to base the story around Dallas since… I live here and I know the area better than anywhere else so I could use that to my advantage in this story. I've never been to public school before so if I get anything wrong about that please let me know ^^;**

***Family Video is a video rental store that I frequent. I don't know if they're anywhere else outside of Texas but I have to say I love that place. I want to get a job there but… I'm kinda of… well too scared to apply OTL**


End file.
